


Getting Back Together

by Orca478



Series: Fluff One Shots. [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: 4 months after Glob was defeated. Finn and Phoebe started rekandeling their romance.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Flame Princess
Series: Fluff One Shots. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768198
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Getting Back Together

This 4 months have been great.

He was finally relaxing, no more Ice King, no more Magic Man, no more Linch. Just peace.

Well he was now living alone with BMO, Jake moved in with Lady.

They still saw each other every day.

Bonnie and Marcy were focused on their relationship, so they almost didn’t see each other, he wasn’t mad though, he wished them the best.

So for 1 month he was mostly alone.

The Phoebe came in.

After the Elemental crisis, she and CB weren’t as close, CB was hurt from something’s she said.

Don’t get them wrong, they still cared for each other a lot, but they didn’t hang out each day.

And even if she was a Queen, Phoebe was still a young adult, and she wanted to hang out.

So they began to see each other many times.

Finn made no effort in rekandeling their romance, even if he still likes hers, he wants to keep their friendship even more.

They went back to the dungeons when she was stressed from ruling, or he took her to the markets.

He had tons of fun with her.

“Hey brooo” Jake greeted.

“Jake !”

“So, a little bird named BMO told me that you have been seeing Phoebe again.” Jake said with a sly smirk.

“She wanted to hang out, so we hanged out.”

“Lies, they are dating.” BMO shouted.

“HEY !”

“Hahahahahaha.” Jake laughed.

“Dude seriously, we are only friends.”

“I know bro, but honestly, I know you still like her, and I think that she is getting her affections for you back.”

Phoebe was on the girl hang out Bonnie made every month.

“So, we heard certain flame girl is going out with Finn again.” Marcy smirked.

“Really, I though he was with Huntress ?” Bonnie asked

“It didn’t work out, she doesn’t want romance.”

“Sooo you are getting Finny all to yourself, eh Flamey.”

“We are only friends.”

“Sureeeeeeee.”

“Marceline !” Bonnie screamed at her girlfriend.

“What ? I think it would be good for them, they deserve to have someone to love, and you two dated already, sure the incident with Simon made you to break up, but look at Bonnie and I, we had all the troubles in the universe and we made it work at last. You two only had 1 problem, your relationship was a healthy one. I know you are liking him again Phoebe, my advice, go for it.”

Finn and Phoebe were hanging out again.

“I love Wildberry princess. But she needs to stop calling me for every little issue.”

“I think she likes you.”

“Yeah, no thanks.”

“Can’t handle the ladies ?”

“I honestly stopped caring about love.”

“Yeah, me too, I have enough of those stupid suitors, thanks for chasing that guy out, he wasn’t leaving me alone.”

“You’re welcome.”

They both laughed.

They had hanged out no stop for 4 months.

They had grown closer than ever, even when they were dating.

So without realizing, they kissed.

Off course, Finn realized what he did, when his face started burning.

“AAAHHHH”

“OH FINN, I AM SO SORRY !”

He took his shirt off and jumped to the river.

Phoebe couldn’t help but laugh.

She.....loves him, she loves him again, Marcy was right.

After he came out of the water, he immediately started apologizing.

“I shouldn’t have done that, I am so sorry !”

“It’s ok, I......wanted that.”

“What ?”

“Finn, a bit before Glob came, I......started feeling in love with you again.”

“Phoebe I......never actually stopped loving you. I just made our friendship my priority.”

They looked at each other.

“So, want to try dating again ?”

“I’ll lov too, but remember honesty.”

“I swear as a hero to always tell the truth.”

She laughed and went to hug him.

Somehow, the flames didn’t affect Finn.


End file.
